The present invention relates to a magnetic tool rack, and more particularly to a magnetic tool rack having an integral and pleasant appearance showing different colors and patterns.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show two types of currently available magnetic tool racks. The magnetic tool rack shown in FIG. 1 was developed in an early stage and mainly includes a long bar of intense magnet 5 having two covers 1, 2 attached to upper and lower surfaces thereof. Brackets 3, 4 are fixed to the upper cover 1 for mounting the magnetic tool rack to a wall. The long bar of intense magnet 5 is expensive and has only one monotonous color. The monotonous magnet 5 is visible from outside of the magnetic tool rack, giving the latter an unpleasant appearance. The magnetic tool rack shown in FIG. 2 was developed in an attempt to improve the magnetic tool rack of FIG. 1 and mainly includes a plurality of small-size intense magnets 5 bound with a tape 6 to form a large piece of magnet. The small-size intense magnet 5 is less expensive as compared with the long bar of magnet, and the tape 6 binding the small-size magnets 5 enables the magnetic tool rack to has a somewhat integral appearance. However, the magnetic tool rack of FIG. 2 requires longer time to assemble and could not be manufactured in mass production, and actually requires an increased overall manufacturing cost as compared with the magnetic tool rack of FIG. 1. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved magnetic tool rack to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional magnetic tool racks.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic tool rack that uses small-size intense magnets to reduce the manufacturing cost of the rack.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic tool rack that includes a magnet container to receive small-size magnets therein and thereby has an integral and pleasant appearance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic tool rack having a magnet container showing different colors and having designs and patterns provided on a front side thereof to create changes in the appearance of the magnetic tool rack.
A still object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic tool rack that could be produced in mass production to reduce the manufacturing cost thereof.